


Day 2 — "Movie Night"

by rad_twister



Series: Blizzard In July 2020 [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blizzard In July, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_twister/pseuds/rad_twister
Summary: Day 2 of Blizzard In July! | Horror movies probably aren't supposed to be funny...
Relationships: Morro/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Blizzard In July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811917
Kudos: 10





	Day 2 — "Movie Night"

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't stop thinking about that one scene—i think it was in season 1?—where Zane's laughing at a sad movie. his sense of humor is pretty weird.

The knife swung through the air, and a scream split the twilight. Illuminated by the full moon and the last traces of the sun’s rays, the gorey death was only shown for a second before the camera swung to focus on the fake blood splatter against a cement sidewalk and fallen leaves which had been raked into a messy pile. It was late October, of course. 

One eyebrow raised, Morro let out a half-incredulous, half-amused laugh. “Seriously? She couldn’t even run? I swear, why is it that anyone who isn’t the final girl always manages to find the  _ one _ root sticking out of the ground and trip on it in scenes like these?”

Zane, who was curled up on the couch next to the ghost, shrugged. “Considering the street this is filmed on has only three trees, if I had to calculate it, I’d say there’s a… writers-needed-to-kill-her-off-somehow percent chance of her finding the  _ one _ root above ground on the entire street to trip over.” 

That only got Morro laughing harder. “It’s almost pathetic!”

The video cut to the horrified face of a neighbor peeking out her window and finding the body. She shrieked.

“Oh, so they didn’t see or hear Beth get stabbed in the middle of the street, but  _ now _ this woman’s gonna go out for a smoke? One minute after Mister McStabby over there flees? The fuckin’  _ timing _ of it all, I swear—”

Zane couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that, too, and leaned his head against Morro’s shoulder.

The ghost spared a glance over at his boyfriend. Zane’s bright azure eyes were trained on the screen. Colorful light from the TV lit up his features, reflecting off his metallic skin. Morro decided that a smile looked very good on him. He decided it suited him very well. 

He turned back to the movie, and snorted as one of the ghostly villains came out of nowhere. “Oh, look, Casper’s here.”

Smiles look good, but Zane’s sweet laughter could be under the dictionary’s definition of “stunning”. 


End file.
